EL PINTOR
by Cindy880304
Summary: Universo Alterno, Steve es un pintor prometedor y Bucky su modelo.


Esto es un Stucky.

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel yo solo los tomo por diversión.

 **EL PINTOR**

Steve era un pintor autodidacta, tiene un gran talento natural que tenía impresionado a el crítico de arte Phill, en los últimos días deseaba con fuerza encontrar una fuente de inspiración que lo ayudara a crear algo sin igual.

En la mañana decidió que debía encontrarla en cualquier lado por lo que salir de su apartamento era clave, sin saber comenzó a caminar e inconcientemente entró en la iglesia y de inmediato vio los Ángeles en las paredes y supo que su próxima obra trataría de lo divino y lo oscuro.

De inmediato salió del lugar dándole gracias a Dios por su gran idea, fue entonces cuando se topó con el su vecino, aquel hombre que le resultaba tan inquietante, se llamaba James pero sus amigos modelos lo llamaban Bucky parecía un ángel salido del infierno era perfecto, tenía una sonrisa fabulosa, un rostro magnífico y que decir de sus ojos, los más hermosos y eroticos que se pudieran encontrar.

Bucky: Buenos días vecino.

Steve: Mm... Días.

Bucky: Esta noche tendre una pequeña reunión, por favor asiste, uno de los gerentes de la agencia te vio una vez y está interesado en ti.

Steve: Muchas gracias, pero yo soy un simple pintor, puedo preguntarte algo.

Bucky: *Mirada pícara, claro que si lo que quieras.

Steve: * baja el rostro, Necesito un modelo para mis cuadros, tu estás más que bien, perdon serías un gran modelo ¿podrias ayudarme?

Bucky: Claro que si la próxima semana soy todo tuyo, pero por favor ven esta noche necesitas salir más, solo seremos nosotros y muchas modelos.

Steve: El ambiente ideal para ti al parecer, es decir eres un profesional.

Bucky: En realidad espero al final de la noche para estar a solas, hasta las 9pm vecino.

Ambos entraron a su respectivos lugares Steve temblaba de felicidad el había dicho que si, además tenía que verse bien para él es decir en la fiesta, no es que quisiera impresionar a algún editor pero en definitiva a su sensual vecino si.

En la fiesta ambos estuvieron muy juntos tanto que muchas modelos sin duda pensaron que Bucky tenía novio ya que todos sabían que James era Bi, se notaba la química el rubio era lindo pero tímido el moreno un huracán completo.

Pasaron los días y Bucky estaba listo para posar para su tierno vecino, decido ir con toda así que se quitó la ropa y se acostó en la cama de Steve lugar que el rubio había acondicionado para la tarea, desde donde noto que su vecino estaba rojo, se supone que era artista pero también que era inocente y seguramente virgen .

Steve: Bucky, ¡puedes usar la sabana para cubrirte! Y por favor arquea un poco la espalda.

Bucky: Claro que sí pero para que la sabana yo no soy tímido.

* y para qué serlo con ese cuerpo.

Steve: Si claro como quieras.

La pose era muy erótica en definitiva estaba entre el cielo y el infierno, tomo el pincel y comenzó a pintar concentrandose en cada detalle al finalizar agarro la cámara y tomo una foto para analizar los detalles que faltaban y la primera sesión termino.

Para la segunda, Bucky estaba de pie de nuevo desnudo en la pintura se veían una alas negras cubriéndolo, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta .

Cuando terminaron Bucky vio el trabajo y noto que sin duda el era talentoso y además atractivo de formas que Steve desconocía.

Bucky se paró desnudo por detrás de Steve ladeo su cuello y le dio un beso, casi automáticamente Steve estiro sus brazos asia atrás y acercó el cuerpo de Bucky, ambos se dieron vuelta y se besaron aún más fuerte, el moreno despojaba a Steve de su manchada camista para revelar el asombroso físico tonificado, esa noche solo se besaron desnudos en cama de Steve incluso hubo estimulación pero sin penetracion.

Pasaron algunos meses y Phill acompañado de su socio Nick Fury acudieron al apartamento y acordaron poner los cuadros en una famosa galeria.

 **EN EL APARTAMENTO DE BUCKY**

Bucky: Veo que te fue bien.

Steve: y todo es gracias a ti, te quieren conocer.

Bucky: intentare ir tengo una sesión con el gran fotógrafo Tony Stark y no puedo fallar, pero estoy dispuesto a darte una buena compensación .

Esa noche ambos hicieron el amor de manera lenta ya que Steve era virgen y Bucky no quería lastimarlo.

 **EN LA GALERÍA DE ARTE**

Sam: Es increíble, ese sujeto representa bien el bien y el mal en una sola persona, sus ojos me atrapan en definitiva el cuadro tiene que ser mío.

Natasha: En definitiva tiene que estar en mi cuarto esas alas negras son exquisitas.

Wanda: Hay que reconocer que el modelo tiene unas dimensiones bastante impresionantes querido Steve.

Steve: * con un sonrojo que delata.

Sus amigos más cercanos sabían que él salía con su modelo que curiosamente era el reconocido James Barnes, dueño de las mejores portadas y pasarelas del mundo.

Para celebrar Bucky llegó cuando todos se habían ido con vino y pizza.

Bucky: Felicitaciones amor, ahora otra propuesta.

Steve: Escucho.

Bucky: Por favor múdate conmigo.

Steve: Claro que si mi vida.

 **Bombas, felicitaciones y comentarios son bienvenidos.**


End file.
